Moving On
by RemusGirl21
Summary: This is the story of Chichi after the Cell Games are finished. It is not what you think! PLEASE REVIEW!


**"Moving On"  
****By: GriffinLillani12**

**NOTE: This is my rendition of how I think the Cell Games should have ended. It is not what you think!**

**I DO NOT OWN DRAGONABALL Z!**

**AT THE SON HOUSE**

"Mama…um…I have something-"

"I know Gohan."

Gohan stared up at his mother, a look of shock on his face. She just smiled calmly down at him before turning back to the stove.

"Mama…but…"

"I know he's dead," she interrupted as she gestured to the cabinet, "Would you start to set the table sweetie?"

A spark of anger overtook Gohan's heart and his power flared unexpectedly. All the plates in the cabinets exploded.

"DON'T YOU CARE THAT HE IS DEAD AT ALL?"

Chichi whirled around to face him. Anger marred her normally smiling face, though sadness darkened her eyes.

"Of course I care that he is dead! But I can't feel it anymore Gohan! I can't feel anything that has to do with him! Every time he has died it has broken my heart! This was just the final straw!"

Her screams echoed around the kitchen. Gohan, stubborn just like his father, glared at his mother as she faced him. She stared back at him with blank eyes.

"Did you know I was a fighter before you were born?"

Gohan glare darkened as he nodded. Chichi felt herself smiling as the memories flew through her mind. One memory stood out in particular as she explained:

"A few months before you were born your father taught me how to read energy and how to control mine. He told me that if something ever happened to me I could let him know. Or if something ever happened to him…"

Gohan's stomach knotted as he realized what was going on. Tears gathered in his black eyes and he began to weep quietly.

"You felt him die all those times…and now…"

Chichi nodded and gathered her child into her arms. His small shoulders shook with the force of his emotions. Those same shoulders that held the fate of the world just hours before were breaking under the pressure. Tears filled Chichi's eyes, but she couldn't let her son see them. She cleared her throat to release the knot that formed there and said:

"Bulma called an hour ago. She offered me a job and a home at Capsule Corp…"

"You want us to leave?"

Chichi nodded firmly. Gohan began to shake his head, his black hair flying along with it. She grasped his chin and lifted his eyes to hers.

"He promised me that he wouldn't die this time Gohan. She promised me that he would come home and we could be a family again. But he broke it by staying in Other World to train. This is no longer a home. We can't stay here."

"…I know that…but…"

Chichi sighed and hugged him closer. His sobs subsided but his body still shook. Some of the glasses in the kitchen were breaking under the force of his energy. She ran her fingers through the softness of his hair to sooth him.

"I love your father very much Gohan. And I know you do too. But it's not good for us to stay here. Goku is gone, and he is never coming back. He made that choice, but we have to live with it," she began, the knot in her throat choking the words.

"Bulma says that there is a nice school in the city that you could go to. You can make friends your own age, and I won't force you to be studious anymore as long as you try your best. There's a gravity chamber for you to train in, and you have a sparing partner in Vegeta. There will be more people around and-"

"And you won't be lonely anymore! And you can train too! I know you loved it a lot but you never get a chance to anymore! You could train with me and I would never be far away and I know we can be happy!" Gohan babbled excitedly.

His eyes were alight as new plans began to form in his head. Chichi smiled brightly and nodded along with him. Gohan leapt suddenly from her lap and shouted:

"When do we leave?"

Chichi threw her head back and laughed joyously. Gohan grinned back at her, his hands clapping.

**THAT NIGHT**

Chichi stared up at the twinkling stars, her heart broken in her chest. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks as she dropped to her knees on the wet grass. Her son was asleep for the night after they made plans to start packing in the morning. She finally had a chance to show her grief for her fallen husband.

Her body shook with hard sobs. Numbness filled her heart and the only emotion she could feel was loss.

"You promised me you would come back Goku! You promised! Why did you stay? Were we not good enough for you?" she whispered through her tears. Her midnight colored her fell across her face, shielding her grief from the world.

A soft crying sound came from her son's open window and Chichi's head shot up to look towards it. The crystalline tears stopped suddenly as her fists clenched in resolve. She turned to glare openly up at the heavens as her eyes turned to steel.

"You broke my heart too many times Goku, and now are breaking our sons. I will not do this anymore, not for you. You will get no more tears from me Son Goku."

She rose gracefully to her feet and walked silently up to the door of her house. She spun around one more time to gaze heatedly up at the darkened sky. Sorrow filled her heart but it was firmly pushed back.

"Goodbye Goku…"

She stepped inside and let the door slam behind her.

**In a place filled with clouds, a broken man wept.  
****"I'm so sorry Chichi…oh God…what have I done…?"**

**THE END**

**Okay, I know that is not the normal story line. But Chichi is one of my favorite characters and I can't stand to see her heart broken like that all of the time! There will be a sequel to this story. I am determined to finish her life in the way I want it to go! And she will be very happy in the end!**

**GriffinLillani12**


End file.
